


There's no Title

by Jflo_Starlight



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bahasa Indonesia, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Build, more tag in the future
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jflo_Starlight/pseuds/Jflo_Starlight
Summary: "Di stalk orang gak enak ye?""Cod cabe.""Cabe ngatain cabe."





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Pagi yang cerah, burung - burung yang berkicau, bahkan suara jangkrik masih terdengar di area pepohonan.

..

..

Kebanyakan bacot ye? Langsung aja dah, kita ke tokoh utama, Kuy.  


**.**

**.**

**.**  


Disebuah Asrama khusus laki - laki, bangunan besar berbentuk huruf U. Yang terdiri dari 3 lantai, dan ditengahnya terdapat lapangan track untuk berbagai macam olahraga outdoor.

 2 lantai full dorm bagi para mahasiswa, di lantai 1 berbagai ruangan untuk kegiatan tambahan. Dan ada pintu besar ditengah bangunan yang terbuka lebar, banyak mahasiswa yang berkumpul untuk memakan sarapan paginya.

Asrama ini memang milik Universitas Gayo. Jadi tidak aneh kalau tempat ini dipenuhi hanya dengan Mahasiswa, asrama untuk para mahasiswi pun ada di seberang universitas. 

Jika asrama laki - laki ada di sebelah kananya Universitas, asrama perempuan ada di sebelah kirinya.

Universitas Gayo termasuk universitas yang besar. Memang bukan yang terbaik tetapi dengan fasilitas dan megahnya bangunan, membuat universitas ini tak kalah terkenal diantara universitas lainya.

Kita akan fokus ke tokoh utama kita, fokus kedalam area asrama, lebih tepatnya di depan tangga lantai 1. Terdapat seorang laki-laki rambut brunnete dengan poni yang jatuh menutupi matanya, terdiam menatap secarik kertas.

Di kertas tertulis namanya dan nama orang sekamar denganya, dengan perlahan dia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

' _Oke gua Kim Taehyung **aka**  V  **aka**  Tae  **aka**  orang hensem. Gua udah mempersiapkan hari ini, hari spesial dimana gua pindah dan merasakan dunia kuliah. Dimana gak ada lagi ngomelin gua klo gua gak mandi abis main layangan, gak ada lagi nyembunyiin simpenan majalah porno gua, gak ada yang nyolong makanan gua, gak ada yang-'_

Sang brunnete yang dikenal sebagai Kim Taehnyung atau V. masih sibuk komat kamit dengan mukanya yang gak nyelow. Dia pun mulai kejang - kejang, gak sadar orang - orang yang lewat ntuh tangga langsung siaga quran,tasbih,salib dll.  
  


"Astajim! Ente kenapa ente?"

"Dokter! Panggil dokter woy!"

"Dokter? Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhae jweo."

"Sarangeun byeong jungdok Ouberdouse."

"Heh!ouber ouber! Lo ngeledek aksen korea bukan lo!"

"Heh?"

"Gakusah sok cuci lah ente."

"Kalian semua suci aku penuh doooosssssaaaahhh."

"BRISIK WOY!"

"LO GEK BERSISIK ANJAY!"

"EH GAKUSAH TERIAK TERIAK NAPE NI BOCAH STILL KEJANG KEJANG YEUH!"

"LO GEK GAKUSAH TERIAK BAHLUL!"

  
Setelah disembur air suci oleh pendeta Kyuhyun. Taehyung pun langsung tersadar dan melihat - lihat sekitar, heran melihat banyak orang yang ngerumunin dia dengan mata berair ala - ala anime gitu.

  
"Heh?"

  
Seketika mata anime itu hilang, dan orang-orang pun langsung bubar ninggalin Taehyung yang masih berdiri diam di tangga.

_'Kenapa tadi orang-orang ngenggurumunin gua? pake mata alay gitu lagi, kenap-...! njay! Jangan-jangan gue digrepe grepe lagi!, shit shit shit'_

Taehyung langsung buru buru cek badan dia sekalian nyium dia bau badan atau gak.

_'Huft naisu. Baju rapi, celana rapi, epeuriting is kinclong. Gak ada yang berbau ukhum **seksual** ukhum sama sekali... Nah terus tadi mereka kenapa atuh?'_

Tidak ambil pusing,Taehyung pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan hidupnya menuju kamar dan kehidupan baru yang sempat kebawa shock sama dia.  


**.**

**.**

**Jflo**

**.**

**.**  


Pintu mahony coklat itu tampak sangat besar dihadapan pria tersebut. Dibagian ujung ujung yang sudah mulai keropos termakan usia, dan kelihatanya sudah pernah merasakan kerasnya cuaca drastis yang terkadang tidak dapat diprediksi.

Di tengah tengah pintu sesuatu menggantung, benda itu yang membuat pria ini diam didepan pintu hampir setengah jam gara-gara benda besi terkutuk itu.

 

**69**

 

_'Gua masih gak ngerti kenapa gua dapet kamar nomor begitu ambigu, kenapa juga gua mikirin banget. Tapi normal kali kalo dipikirin apalagi ambigu gitu... Apa cuma gua doang ya?'_

Taehyung masih diam didepan pintu. Tanpa menyadari pintu itu berbunyi membuka kuncinya dari dalam dan menyapa wajah cengo Taehyung.  


**CKLEK**

**BRUUK**  


"ADDDAWWWW"

"OHSHET! WHAT? WHERE'S THE FI-...."  


Taehyung, setelah menyapa pintu '69' itu langsung guling - guling dilantai.

"Njrit!! Muka! muka cakep gua! salah apaan sih gua! syalan parah!  **ASKSJJFJKAFUSABJL** "

Selagi Taehyung masih guling - gulingan, Orang yang ada didepan pintu itupun tertawa ngakak. ngakak cakep-jelek gitu.

Satu orang laki - laki rambut oren, nonggolin mukanya dari dalem kamar dan ngeliat adegan didepan. Dia ikut ketawa sambil nepok-nepok cowok sebelah.

Taehyung yang ngendeger orang ketawa, langsung nengok dan ngeliat cowok yang kayaknya seumuran. Dia brunette, badan manly. Lagi ngakak plus cowok imut, rambut oren.

_'Plis dah, tuh muka sama suara enggak banget, suaranya kayak kuntilanak. nih orang ketawa apa teriak histeris sih?'_

 

**_Heh! kenapa bawa nama-nama saya?_ **

Taehyungkaget, otomatis nenggok ngeliat ada kunti beneran.

_'Hah? Ditengah bolong gini? Gw halusinasi kali yak?'_ Mpi ngucek - kucek matanya.

**_Hihihhi.. Saya tau say cantic, tapi gausah sampe cengo juga kali mas, saya kan jadi malu.._ **

Tuh kunti ketawa ngikik - ngikik, sambil jalan melayang ke pojokan koridor.

_'Asli dah random amat hari ini, bingung aing'_

 

"Dah dah kasian bro, tuh bocah cengo tah. Ey is epriting okey?" si rambut oren ngedeket kearah Taehyung, dan nyoba ngangkat dia dari pose-after guling guling.

"Oh! Iye baek kok baek, baeeeek banget. Cuman ketampar pintu kok! mpi baek baek aja" Taehyungnyengir kuda.

"Asli? kalo gua jadi lu, gua yakin nampar nih bocah satu" kata si rambut oren, sambil nabok cowok sebelahnya.

_'YAHH AWALNYA GEK AING PEN SLEDING NIH ORANG! TAPI GAK MUNGKIN JUGA! BADAN KEK GUE! NGE-SLEDING BADAN KEK DIA!'_

"Hehehe iya, gua kan baek hati gitu kek princes"

"Najong"

"Canda. Nama gua Kim Taehyung tapi panggil weh V, jurusan teater"

"V?"

"Mphi"

"Oh. Salken Mpi nih sebelah gua Wang Jackson, panggil Jeksen, Jurusan olahraga." dia nunjuk ke cowok sebelahnya yang udahan ngakaknya, dan ngeliatin mereka berdua sambil senyam-senyum gak jelas.

"Gua sendiri Yoo Kihyun, jurusan musik, cowok terseksi yang pernah ada." Kihyun ngomong dengan pedenya.

Taehyung agak enek.

"codlah muka imut gitu lu bilang seksi, kek gue lah baru seksi" Jackson ngepose kek model-model otot L-M*N dan  **WEW.**

"UOOOH! asli ketjeh" Taehyungngedeket, megang-megang tangan Jackson, tangan satu lagi megang otot didadanya.

_'Itung-itung berkah lah'_ Taehyung nyengir mulutnya masih 'UOH! WOAH!'

Jackson yang gak tau jadi korban grepe si Taehyung nyengir bahagia weh, kebalikan ama Kihyun yang cemberut dibilang dia kagak seksi.

_'Elahh, Gua rela-relain kelaperan 40 hari 40 malem. Cuman biar pipi gua tirus, dan nih bocah yang dibilang seksi.'_ Kihyun ngegumam sambil maen bekel di pojokan.

"Gakusah ngambek Ki, lu juga suka kan sama badan yang kek gue gini" Jackson masih ngebiarin Taehyung ngegrepe badanya.

"Kata siapa gua suka ama badan yang bejendol-jendol gak jelas?"

"Kibul mulu lu, sorry yeh kalo gak bisa punya abs mah ngaku sayang"

"Bisa gua punya abs!"

"Tapi gak tahan lama kan? perut lu balik lagi jadi sealus pantat orok."

"Banyak bacot lu Jek, itu perut apa gosokan baju tah?"

"Elah, kayak lu gak suka aja ama perut gua"

"Dibilangin gua kaga-"

"Nah terus cowok teater yang macho itu gimana?"

".."

"Sama cowok dari teknik yang mukanya kek robot?"

"..."

"Bukanya ada satu tah, dari musik juga, suka ama lu?"

".."

"Yakan? Dah imut mah imut ae, kan mayan buat gua juga" Jackson nyengir.

Gedeg. Kihyun ngelempar bola bekelnya ke gigi jeksen sekencengnya.

 

**_Sekencengnya_**  


Bola bekelnya dengan kecepatan cahaya melaju kearah Jackson, Jackson karena dari jurusan olahraga dengan reflex tajamnya dia salto menghindari si bola bekel. Dan akibatnya Taehyung yang dari tadi megang-megang badan Jackson, cuman bisa cengo waktu bola dengan kecepatan super menyapa wajahnya. Dan diapun merasakan apa itu rasanya terbang.

Di saat penerbanganya(?) Taehyung samar - samar ngedenger suara orang.

_"FAK! WOY BANGUN WOY! SADAR!"_

_"KI! LAGIAN BAHLUL AMAT SIH! LU PAKE ADEGAN BOLA SEGALA!"_

_"MANA GUE TAU KALO TU BOLA KENA NIH BOCAH! KAN NIATNYA MAH KE LU!"_

_"NIAT JAHAT MAH KAGAK MEMPAN KE GUE KI! NIH BOCAH SEKARAT YEH!"_

_"YAH GAKUSAH PANIK GITU LUNYA! KAN GUE IKUTAN SUSAH NYED!"_

_"GIMANA GAK PANIK! ITU MULUTNYA BERDARAHHHH! EMAAAAK! Q-Q"_

Taehyung ngerasain mukanya bergerak kekanan-kekiri, dan badanya digoyang goyangin dengan brutal.

"Hehe.. Udah udah.. Mpi baek kok, kalo mau dilayanin ama Mpi baris aja. Gakusah berebut gitu" V nyegir, giginya berdarah gegara bola tadi.  


**.**

**.**

**.**

".."

".."

"Hehe"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bunuh orang haram gak sih jek?"

"Haram beb"

"Kalo nelen orang?"

"Kagak tau beb, tapi kalo bisa gua gek nelen nih bocah"

 


	2. Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously on There's no Title:**  
>  "Bunuh orang haram gak sih jek?"  
> "Haram beb."  
> "Kalo nelen orang?"  
> "Kagak tau beb, tapi kalo bisa gua gek nelen nih bocah."  
> 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

_'Cuy.'_

_'Ey.'_

_'Si Jebi ngadain party nanti malem, ikut kagak?'_

_'Semprul gaya amat lu party-party, ketauan si Pentil mampus lu.'_

_'Pentil?'_

_'Peniel.'_

_'.. Who da faq??'_  


Taehyung merasakan kesadaran kembali ketubuhnya, karena dia bisa mendegar percakapan dua orang imbisil. Yang kemungkinan adalah teman kamarnya.

 Diapun mulai bangun, dan langsung menyesal karena kepalanya dilanda pusing hebat.

"AW! awwwww" Taehyung langsung megang kepalanya. _'asli dah berasa didudukin gajah hamil.'_

Percakapan diluar berhenti dan pintu kamar pun terbuka, Jackson nongolin kepalanya kedalem. Ngeliat Taehyung kesakitan dia masuk kedalem.

"Woohh, bro lu gak papa?" Taehyung nangis darah denger Jackson nanya gitu.

"Muka gua emang keliatanya gua gak papa? atau apa-apa sih?" Taehyung nunjukin muka kesakitan, berharap dikasihanin.

Tapi karena muka bangun tidurnya, dengan cileuh dimata, dicampur bengkak di bagian mulutnya karena bola cahaya Kihyun. Taehyung malah keliatan kek orang mules.

Jackson ngangguk-ngangguk aja, ntah emang karena dia kagak mau ngomong kasar, apa perutnya ikutan mules ngeliat muka Taehyung.  


"Awesome! Seganteng Brad Pitt!" Jackson nunjukin 2 jempol.

"Idih! cakepan gua kali kemana-mana"

"OHOK"

"Situ batuknya bisa biasa aja gak?! Sirik bukan?!"

"Dih gak usah ngegas jir! lagi PMS bukan lu?!"  


Kihyun naplok mereka berdua, entah kapan dia masuk. "Dah elah bro, lu orang sakit diajak berantem. Phi lu kagak napa-napa kan? Sorry ye kemaren, niatnya mah tuh bola buat si kutil ini, tapi malah kena lu."

Taehyung ngangguk "Hooh, kalem ae.. gua masih ganteng ini." Taehyung nyengir tapi gak jadi, nyeri soalnya. Dia ngeliat-liat sekitar.

"Koper gua?"

"Noh" Jackson nunjuk pake kaki, kearah kasur tingkat yang kosong dibawahnya. "Kasur lu yang ono noh, yang sendiri. Ini kasurnya Kiyun, diatas kasur gua."

"Baju taro aja di lemari" Kihyun ngebuka lemari, nunjukin kumpulan baju yang dibagi dua dibatesin sama kardus. "Masih ada yang kosong dibawah, kalo masih gak muat, lemari gua masih agak kosong."

"Liat-liat dulu aja, gua udah siapin lu makanan." Kihyun senyum sambil nyeret Jackson keluar dari kamar. Ninggalin Taehyung sendirian dengan muka melongonya.

Kamarnya luas juga. 2 tempat tidur tingkat, tapi satu lagi bawahnya kosong diganti sama lemari kecil, Taehyung tidur di kasur bawah. Sebelahan sama meja full-buku en 2 laptop yang ditumpuk.

  
Taehyung pun bangun sempoyongan, dan berjalan menuju pintu. ' _Ntar ae lah rapiin kopernya._ '

Taehyung ngebuka pintunya dan keluar dari kamar. Dia berjalan kearah sofa dimana ada Jackson lagi selonjoran. "Geser." Taehyung nepok kaki Jackson, kagak gerak. Dia dudukin kakinya.

Taehyung ngeliat-liat lagi ruangan barunya. ruangan bentuk b. Ada sofa panjang  en tv yang nyambung ke PS4, dan ditengah-tengah banyak tumpukan baju en setrikaan.  

Dipojok, tangga kecil kebawah lanjut kepintu luar. Nenggok dikit, ada lorong kecil sama dapur kecil dan satu pintu kayaknya kamar mandi.

' _Leh uga._ ' Pikirnya.

Taehyung kembali sadar saat Kihyun ngehampirin kearah sofa. "Jek, duduk yang bener." si Jackson ngedumel, terus duduk sewajarnya.

Kihyun pun duduk ditengah-tengah mereka, sambil naro nampan kecil isinya teh sama bubur, Taehyung yang liat makanan, langsung nyabet tuh makanan dan makan sesuap. Lupa ama luka dimulutnya.

"Aww~" Taehyung otomatis lepasin mangkoknya, dan megang bibirnya. Gak sengaja neken lukanya, dia makin kejang-kejang.

"Elah, bahlul amat sih lu. Sini!" Kihyun ambil buburnya dari Taehyung, dan mengambil sesendok dari mangkuk lalu dia tiup-tiup. Perlahan Kihyun ngasih sendoknya ke Taehyung.

Si Taehyungnyengir sakit "Suapin."

Kihyun cuman muter bola matanya, terus suapin Taehyung.

"Aaammm... Enak! Lagi-lagi!" Taehyungudah nganga-nganga aja. Kihyun hayuk weh, seneng dibilang enak masakanya.

Si Jackson yang daritadi ngeliatin, kagak seneng  _ ~~Pacarnya dikamar~~ **aka**_ besplenya nyuapin orang didepan dia.

  
"Ki~ gua enggak disuapin?"

"Lu kan kagak sakit jek, gak usah masang muka sok imut gitu. Geleuh gua."

"Pftt.."

"Gak usah ketawa dah bocah!"

"Suka-suka gua jirr, lagian kesian amat sih lu, ketauan jones amat."

"J-Jones?? Gua? Jackson si ketjeh nan tamvan jones?"

"Najis."

"Najis."

"Asalkan lu tau, gua punya pacar yang seksi parah.. Yah tapi masih seksian guaa.." Suaranya mengecil, muka Jackson awalnya minta ditabok berubah cengo.

"Pacar gua!" lalu tiba-tiba dia kayak inget sesuatu, buru-buru dia bangun dan ngambil tas kecil sambil make sepatu.

"Ki! Duluan ye!"

"Iyooo!"

"Gua kagak?"

"Mati lu sana!"

Jackson pun pergi meninggalkan debu, dan 2 orang yang baru kenal tapi udah suap-suapan.

  
Taehyung gak ngerasa canggung sama sekali masih nganga, nungguin suapan dari Kihyun. Sedangkan Kihyun sendiri agak gak enakan. "Phi lu bisa kan makan sendiri? Gua mau siap-siap buat kelas nanti."

"Yaaah.. bentar lagi atuh, tanggung nih."

"Kan lu bisa tiup-tiup sendiri."

"Tinggal dikit lagi."

"Ya karena dikit lagi lu aja."

"Gak mau maunya disuapin~"

"Elah najong, gua juga laper kali." Kihyun ngelepasin mangkuknya dan langsung pergi kekamar mandi.

Si Taehyung cuman cemberut ngeliat tukang suapinya pergi, mau gak mau dia makan sendiri.

_'Hari pertama kuliah, makan bubur sendiri, mulut bengkak kek dugong. Beuri naisu'_

Setelah beberapa menit, Kihyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Udah rapi siap-siap buat keluar, tapi ngeliat Taehyung yang masih makan sambil kesakitan.

_'Elah tuh bocah kagak bisa niup bubur apa?'_  Kasian juga ama tuh bocah imbisil. Akhirnya Kihyun tanpa berkata apapun duduk disofa lagi, dan ngambil tuh bubur. Lalu mulai proses penyuapan kembali tanpa ngomong apapun.

Taehyung yang kaget buburnya diambil, buka mulutnya pengen ngomong.

  
"Gak usah ngomong apa-apa, makan aja buruan" Kihyun nyodorin buburnya.

Taehyung nurut aja, nerima suapa Kihyun sambil nyengir kesenengan.

"Gak usah nyengir."

"Iya beb."

"Gak usah nyebut beb."

_'Huu galak amat.'_  


Akhirnya Kihyun pun nungguin Taehyung siap-siap. Sambil nyuci bekas makannya si Taehyung dan ngadain fashion show dadakan, karenaTaehyung tadinya pen ke Uni pake baju gombrong robek-robek.  


_'Lu temen sekamar gua kan? Nanti kita jalan ke Uni berdua kan? Ini juga hari pertama lu kan?'_

_'Hooh, heeh, iyooo.'_

_'Okehh, peraturan pertama! kagak boleh make baju kek gembel.'_

_'Gembel? Lu gak liat mereknya? Gucci boii!'_

_'Sabodo mau Gucci lah, vas lah, pot lah, lu bukan tenggelem di baju lagi, tapi berenang sekalian.'_

_'Gua nyamanya pake ginian elah, comfy en style.'_

_'Tapi gak gini jugaaaa, ganti sono!'_

_'Lah kok gitu s-'_

_'Ganti ato gua lempar bola bekel lagi?'_

Akhirnya dengan **paksaan-ajakan**  Kihyun, Taehyung make kaos oblong en skinny jeans, senormal-normalnya anak kuliahan.  


"Ki ini mulut gua digimanain?"

"Biarin weh."

"Yehh, lu cerewet ama baju gua, tapi sama muka gua sabod. Kesan pertama kan di muka Ki."

"Bacot deuh, ini pake ini aja" Kihyun ngebuka lemarinya, dan ngelempar kain hitam kearah V.

"Masker?"

"Yang penting ketutup kan?"  


Taehyung ngangguk-ngangguk aja ngeliat masker hitam dengan mulut beruang didepan, Taehyung nyoba make maskernya.

_'Asek mau mulut bengkak, gek gua tetep cakep.'_

Taehyung asik pose-pose depan kaca, sedangkan Kihyun lagi nyiapin barang-barangnya. "Dah siap belum?" Kihyun nanya sambil jalan kearah rak sepatu.

"Bentar" Terdengar suara resleting terbuka, entah apa yang dilakuin Taehyung.

"Udah blom phi?" Kihyun selesai make sepatu ngebalikin badan, dan langsung naikin satu alisnya "Ngapain sih lu?"

"Gua kece ye?" 

Taehyung diri didepan Kihyun sambil pose-pose, mukanya ketutupan ama masker en kacamata bulet warna hitam. ".. Lu kek orang tunanetra."

"Tapi tetep kece kan?"

Kihyun menghela nafas sabar. "Iya dah hooh, sabodo! buruan!"

"Iya-iya galak amat sih." Taehyung langsung buru-buru ambil sepatu dari kopernya, dan rapi dalam sekejap.

Kihyun menunggu Taehyung didepan pintu. "Siap?" Taehyung  mengangguk. Dengan begitu Kihyun membuka pintu kamar.

Senyum lebar yang tertutup oleh masker, Taehyung dengan langkah percaya diri melangkah keluar dari kamar. Melihat pemandangan gedung megah diujung sana, tempat dia akan melanjutkan pendidikanya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Walau kemarin Taehyung dilempar bola bekel, tapi dia tetap bahagia. Walau sekarang mulutnya bengkak pada hari pertama masuk. Walau dia menyadari dia akan menghabiskan setidaknya 6 tahun, hanya untuk memindahkan tali di topi sarjananya dari kiri ke kanan, tapi dia tetap bahagia.  


"ITU CELANA DALEM GUA! DEKIL!"

"PINJEM ELAH! PELIT AMA SIH LU!"

"WOYY! JANGAN LARI-LARIAN DI LORONG!"

"TOLONG BAJU! DIKENDALIKAN PLIS!"

"ITU GANDUL-GANDUL APAAN WOI?!"

"ANJRIT! MATA GUA! AKKKHH!"

"Astagfirullah! ini masih pagi!"

"JOSH! BUKAN WAKTUNYA PLIS DAH!"

"WOI! MINGGIR WOIIII!"  


Dengan cepat Taehyung ditarik kebelakang dengan keras hingga dia jatuh terjungkal. Dan melihat 2 orang laki-laki yang berlarian telanjang sambil teriak-teriak.

"OOIIII SORI YE!"

"CELANA GUA ITEM!"

Taehyung masih cengo ngeliat adegan didepanya, lalu dia ngerasa kepalanya digeplak dari belakang. Otomatis Taehyung liat pelakunya yang nggak heranya. Si Kihyun.

"Lu ngapain sih cengo tengah lorong gitu? Mau mati bukan? Kalo mau mati mah jangan didepan kamar gua, urusan sama polisinya ribet."

Waw.. tetap saja. Walau V melihat hal yang tabu pada pagi hari, di hari pertamanya, ditarik sampai terjungkal dan dikira mau bunuh diri. Taehyung tetap bahagia.

 

**Tetap bahagia.**


	3. Enter : Challenger #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously on There's no Title:**  
>  Walau Taehyung melihat hal yang tabu pada pagi hari, di hari pertamanya, ditarik sampai terjungkal dan dikira mau bunuh diri. Tapi Taehyung tetap bahagia.  
> Tetap bahagia.  
> 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian kontroversional tadi akhirnya Kihyun dan Taehyung ngelanjutin perjalanan mereka ke kampus sebelah. Deket sih kepleset juga nyampe, makanya Kihyun narik ke kantin dulu.

"Kita kan udah makan coy."

"Itu mah makanan gua sendiri, ini yang dari kampus mayan kan gratis."

Kantin asrama mirip kayak tempat makan di hotel, banyak meja terus makananya di etalase gitu kayak buffet, tinggal tunjuk dikasih.

Walopun cuman nasgor,buras en risol, makanannya bisa dibilang mah mewah. Apalagi buat ukuran anak dorm yang suka bokek.

Kihyun nyeret Taehyung kedalem kantin. "UOOH!" Taehyung seperti anak bopungnya dia teriak, ketauan banget gak pernah makan ditempat elit.

Kihyun cuman elus dada sabar sambil nutup muka pake nampan, malu jalan ama anak imbisil. Kihyun buru-buru narik Taehyung ke antrian makanan sambil ngasih nampan satu lagi ke Taehyung.

  
Selama ngantri mereka diem, Taehyung untungnya pake masker jadi nggak ada yang liat dia ngiler waktu ngeliatin makanan didepan.

' _KEK BUFFET DI HOTEL NJU!_ ' pikirnya gak woles.

"Nggak usah ngiler gitu, inget mulut lu jangan ambil yang susah dimakan."

"Iya emak-" Taehyung ditatep laser ama Kihyun "-Ki"

Walau diingetin sama Kihyun, Taehyung tetep ambil seluruh menu di etalase, sampe mentung piring dia.

Kihyun agak geleuh aja ngeliat menu yang diambil Taehyung, wong main course nasi goreng dicampur ama dessertnya puding coklat, mending kalo dipisah ini disatuin satu piring BOI! siapa kagak geli?

Selesai ambil makanan Kihyun nyari meja yang kosong, dan langsung duduk di meja pojokan bareng ama Taehyung.

  
"Plis dah, lu kalo makan jangan depan gua."

"Lah? Napa emang?"

"Geleuh gua."

Taehyung naikin alisnya sok sarkastik gitu, Kihyun yang emang mastahnya sarkastik naikin alisnya lebih sempurna dari Taehyung.

Mau gak mau dan ngaku kalah, Taehyung yang tadinya berhadapan geser kesamping. sama aja sih tapi setidaknya gak kayak fan-meet berhadapan gitu.

Taehyung ngelepasin kacamatanya terus naikin maskernya ke idungnya. jadi mukanya kebuka setengah doang.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang...

Tenang buat Kihyun. Si Taehyung mah sibuk 'aw-aduh-adaw'

Risih, Kihyun ngambil nampan Taehyung nyingkirin pudingnya ke ujung nampan. Terus dia benyek-benyekin nasi gorengnya Taehyung.

  
"B-beb? Nasi goreng gua?"

"Kalo gak gini lu gak bisa makan, gak usah banyak bacot dah."

"Q-Q"

  
Taehyung natep nasgornya yang berubah jadi kek nasi abis dipapak abis itu dilepehin lagi, jadi geleuh dia.

Kihyun selesai benyek-benyekin nasgornya, ngambil seseondok dan nyodorin ke mulut Taehyung.

Taehyung ngeliatin nasgornya. Mukanya geleuh gitu "Kalo gak dimakan gua papak beneran sia." ancem Kihyun.

Kagak mau kejadian, Taehyung langsung ngelahap nasgornya.

Karena udah dibenyek-benyek dia jadi gakusah ngunyah tinggal emut dikit, langsung telen. Dan mukanya yang awalnya agak geleuh, langsung cerah. Kayak dapet ilham dari nasgor yang dia makan.

  
"Asli enak!"

"Yaiya dong, tangan gua berfaedah, yegak?"

Taehyung ngangguk-ngangguk aja.  _'Yang penting hepi lah.'_ Taehyung ngebuka mulutnya, nunggu suapan lagi dari Kihyun.

"Makan sendiri jinc"

"Lah? Kalo gua sendiri yang makan, nanti gak enak."

"Yang penting bisa dimakan kan?"

"Tapi kan kalo ama lu jadinya enak." Gak juga sih b aja, cuman si Taehyung ae yang modus disuapin.

"Ini di kantin boi, masa gua nyuapin lu."

"Gapapa elah dipojokan ini."

"Malah makin aneh wakwau."

"Udah sih! Gak ada yang protes ini."

"Lah! Kenapa lu yang sewot?"

"Lagian lu nya yabuy amat, biasanya kalo ngeliat Orang disuapin ama yang imut-imut mereka gek paham. Bahkan sampe nepok pundak gua selamat" Si Taehyung terus nyerocos tentang 'Etika Disuapin Orang Imut' dkk.

  
Yang gak diketahuin Taehyung, si Kihyun orangnya suka banget dipuji. Dan si Tae ini daritadi muji muluuuu.

Padahal baru kenal kemaren, beda ama tetangga sebelah [ _Jeksen_ ] _._  Baru dateng udah nangis kejer pengen pulang, ngebangunin en bikin rusuh sederetan asrama lantai 3.

"Kalem udahhh, gua udah pengalaman kok. masalah ginian mah upil" udah nganga aja dia, lucu sih nganga tapi idung sampe mata ketutupan ama masker.

_And like a Slut for Compliment he is,_ tanpa mikirin logic Taehyung yang aneh. Kihyun mau nyuapin Taehyung di kantin. Di Pojok Kantin. Berduaan. Di Muka Umum.

  
Aneh?

Sabodo.

  
Kihyun ngelanjutin acara suap-suapanya ama Tae sambil makan makananya sendiri, nyadar parah mereka berdua diliatin. Gaktau karena dia terpengaruh logicnya Taehyung atau dianya yang sabudu.

Yang pasti mah mereka berdua narik perhatian isi kantin, Kihyun yang terkenal imut tapi galak nyuapin entah siapa keknya anak baru di Kantin. Dimuka Umum.

Tuh anak baru juga agak imbisil, makan tapi pake masker. Mana maskernya bukanya nutupin mulut malah nutupin mata, itu bibirnya biru-biru bukan?

Singkatnya mereka diliatin. Bukan diliatin lagi DIPELOTOTIN tepatnya mah. Tapi mereka berdua sabudu ae  _'Susah sih jadi orang ganteng mah.'_  pikir Taehyung.

 

**YEKALI.**

  
"Kihyun-hyung?"

Suara berat serak-serak basah manggil Kihyun. Auto noleh mereka berdua, dan didepan mereka ada cowok yang nyapa Kihyun pake suara beratnya. Gak terlalu tinggi sih kayak kihyun bantet gitu tapi mukanya hensem leh uga.

_'Yah cakepan gua sih masalahnya'_ si Taehyung daritadi pede overlot.

"Eh Chang, sini sini!" Kihyun ngelambain tanganya sambil narik kursi disebelahnya.

Cowok yang dipanggil Chang itu ngedeketin mereka berdua, mukanya agak gimana gitu ngeliat mereka berdua. Tapi pas dia duduk, dia langsung senyum sejuta watt ke Kihyun.

  
"Hyung." sapanya sok imut.

"Kenapa Chang?"

"Gapapa manggil aja."

"Dih? Ga jelas."

"Tadi sih mau ngomong sesuatu."

"Ya apa atuh?"

"Tapi jadi lupa pas liat muka Hyung yang cantik."

" **OHOK** "

"Shet! Phi sori sori." Kihyun gak sengaja nyolok tenggorokanya Taehyung waktu nyuapin, kaget dia digombalin ama bocah.

  
Si Taehyung masih batuk-batuk "Ah lu Kung, kalo gombal jangan tiba-tiba atuhh. Kaget guanya, jadi gini kan" omel Kihyun.

Kihyun ngasih es teh manisnya ke Taehyung sambil elus-elus leher belakangnya, sedangkan yang ngegombal cuman cengo. _'Gua mikirin gombalan itu ampe jungkir balik malah diomelin, kurang amal apa sih gua.'_

"Sori hyung, tapi kan ntuh orang cuman keselek. Gak usah omelin Kukung juga kali."

Taehyung ngedenger itu langsung melotot ke orang yang ngomong. tapi karena matanya ketutup masker dia malah nengok kekanan, padahal cowok itu ada di kiri sebelahnya Kihyun.

  
"HEH! Cuman?! CUMAN?! Lu coba yang keselek! Mulut aing mana lagi nyeri semua! tambah keselek! mau gua sodokin sendok juga lu?!"

".."

".."

"Tong diem ae! Jawab! Mau gua sodok sendok?! apa dildo sekalian?!"

"Phi."

"Nanti Ki gua lagi ngomel ni-"

"Phi."

"Ki gua lagi emosi, kondisikan pli-"

**  
PLAK**

  
"KONDISIKAN GIMANA GOBLOK! WONG LU NGOMONG AMA TEMBOK!"

Kihyun emosi naplok Taehyung, yang ditabok ngeringis kesakitan. Sedangkan penonton baru ketawa ngakak nabok-nabok meja didepanya.

Kalap. Taehyung ngelepasin maskernya, ngelempar tuh masker ke belakang. Cowok yang lagi ngakak dia pelototin.

  
"Heh Bocah."

"Bocah? Yakin bukan lu yang bocah?"

".."

".."

"Sebutin barengan.. satu..dua" Taehyung ngasih tanda-tanda.

"95"

"96"

Taehyung nyengir bahagia, sedangkan cowok itu langsung asem mukanya.

"Namamu nak?"

"Plis dah cuman beda setaun-"

"NAMAMU nak?"

Muka Taehyung kontipasi banget, ngeliat cowok baru itu kayak om-om pedo. yang diliatin jadi illfeel, pas lagi ada luka di mulutnya nambah kesan pedonya.

' _Asli gak bener tuh muka, siapanya hyung sih? Kalo om pedo beneran, gua perlu talk-talk ama bang jeksen yeuh._ '

  
"..Aiem." ngomongnya pelan.

"Hah?"

"Aiem."

"HAH?!"

"AYEM! CONGEK!"

"NAMA APAAN SIH ETA?! KETURUNAN MANA LU DIPANGGIL AYAM?!"

"SAKALI! AYEM BUKAN AYAM!"

"APA BEDANYA?!"

"BEDA CAUR! HURUPNYA JUGA BEDA!"

  
Mereka berdua lanjut teriak-teriak kayak kantin milik sendiri, Kihyun yang ada di tengah mereka berdua, ambil nampan makan dia terus mundur mentok ke pojokan.

Nutupin mukanya pake hoodie, nunduk sambil lanjutin makan dia. ' _Ga kenal ga kenal._ '

  
"NAMA LU TUH IMBISIL!"

"LU JUGA SAMA AJA! PHI PHI APAAN PHI!"

"PHI! PHIKTORI! NAMA GUA MAH KECEH! EMANGNYA LU! JELMAAN AYAM!"

  
Ayem yang dari tadi emosi gak nahan, langsung nyamber kerahnya Taehyung. tanganya yang satu dikepal siap ngelayangin bogem ke muka Taehyung yang udah biru-biru.

"SEEETTTTOOOOPPP!"

Kihyun muncul ditengah-tengah Taehyung en Ayem, misahin mereka berdua. "Jangan sakitin adek gua plis" masang pose ngelindungin Ayem.

"KI! ASLI! YANG MAU DIBOGEM TUH GUA!"

Muka Kihyun langsung cengo "Oh salah ya? hehehe" nyengir.

  
Akhiranya Kihyun minggir dari tengah-tengah, dan narik mereka berdua kembali duduk.

"Dah elah lu berdua bikin rusuh aja, diliatin nih ama satpam" Kihyun ngomong sambil bisik-bisik ngelirik-lirik kearah kiri, arah mereka dateng.

Dan bener ada satpam kumisan lagi senderan diujung etalase, matanya melotot gak woles kearah mereka. Kumisnya ikut-ikutan gerak disko lagi.

_  
Hiii_

  
"Kapan tuh satpam dateng?" Taehyung ikutan ngelirik ke satpamnya.

"Hilih."

"Naon Bocah?!"

"STHOP!" Kihyun nutup mulut mereka berdua "Lu bedua kek bocah nju, ngenalin diri aja gak bisa."

"Salah saha?"

"Salah sopo?"

Ayem sama Taehyung langsung tatap-tatapan, kalau ini anime mungkin ada listrik diantara kedua mata mereka.  _ea_

"Udah elahh, phi kenalin temen gua. Adek kecil gua. Im Changkyun sejurusan sama gua."

"Kung, ini Kim Taehyung panggil ae phi. Dia temen sekamar baru gua"

".."

".."

"Itu Ayem dapet darimana? Kukung juga darimana lagi?"

"Situ juga sama ae, phi apaan coba?"

**  
PLOK**

**  
"** ADDAW **"**

**"** ADDAW **"**

Kihyun naplok mereka berdua pake sendok "Kagak selse-selse lu bocah, dah ah gua duluan" dia ngambil nampan kosongnya siap-siap pergi.

"E-ehh hyung! Bareng!" Changkyun langsung bangun ikutan siap-siap juga.

"Lah? Gua gimana Ki?"

"Jurusan lu beda ama gua wakwau."

"Gua gek tau sayang, maksudnya gua gimana kesananya? Gaktau arah nih."

"..Bego" suara pelan dari Changkyun.

"HEH?! KANGEN SODARA DI KAEPCI BUKAN?!"

"NAON SIH UPHIL?!"

"Udah atuh goblok!" Kihyun narik Changkyun kearah mas OB dipojokan buat taruh nampan kotor.

Taehyung yang ditinggalin buru-buru ngabisin pudingnya, make masker yang tadi dia lempar. Dan langsung nyusul kearah Kihyun.

  
"Ki gua gimana~"

"Cari aja kelas lu, kan di sana juga banyak yang jurusan teater."

"Kan gua gak kenal siapa-siapa disini~"

"Kasian amat dah."

"Seriusan elah~"

Kihyun gak enak juga, tapi kalo nganterin si Taehyung nanti dia telat ke kelas. Dan sebagai murid teladan  _aka_ Kesayangan dosen, dia gak mau telat.

"MmmH.. bentar dah.." Kihyun sok mikir. "OH!"

"JIN-HYUNG!"

Kihyun nyahut nama orang, sambil ngelambai kearah belakang Taehyung. Otomatis dia nengok kebelakang.

"..? EH! KIYON!"

  
Ada dua cowok, muka kece. Kaki kek galah. Yang satu ngelambain tanganya ke arah mereka. mereka berdua kayak model runaway, nyaris iri si Taehyung.

**  
Nyaris**

  
"Napa Ki?" cowok yang dipanggil Jin langsung ngehampirin mereka, dan nyengir sokab gitulah.

"Nanti hyung ada kelas kan?"

"Hooh"

"Nih nitip"

Kihyun ngejorong Taehyung, berasa kayak barang aja dia.

"Lah?"

"Anak baru hyung, masih nubi sama area Uni. Gua takut dia nyasar, jadi gua titip sekalian ya sama lu"

"Oalahh.. bisa sihh bisa.." Mata Jin ngelirik Kihyun, tatapan penuh arti.

".."

".."

  
Kihyun muter bola matanya. "Iyeee hooh"

Jin langsung senyum sejuta watt. "Yowes kalo gitu capcus cyn" Jin dengan gaya bencesnya narik lengan Taehyung, ngejauh dari Kihyun en Changkyun.

Si Taehyung agak ngeri.

"Ken ntuh adek-adek lu" Jin ngomong ke cowok satu lagi.

"Hoh? Oh iye, Barengan kan?" si Ken ngehampirin Kihyun-Changkyun "Kuy lah, Jin, Eike pergi dulu yaww~"

Dengan salam epic ala uke menli. Jin sama Ken pisah sambil bawa oleh-oleh, Jin sama anak baru sedangkan Ken ama adek jurusanya.

Taehyung yang baru pertama kali liat salam epik tadi langsung pucet, ngelirik Kihyun yang kayaknya udah biasa ama pemandangan tadi.  
  


' _Gua ga bakal disuruh kek gitu kan?_ '

**Author's Note:**

> hey .. semoga suka dah pokowe, kalau akward harap maklumi, garing harap maklumi, maksain banget harap maklumi wkwk  
> Ini cuman sampingan WitW [cerita sebelah] soalnya sebelah teh berat kontenya, berawal dari ngetik asal jadi kek gini :') anyway saran & kritik selalu diterima kapanpun. :]


End file.
